In an electrophotographic printer, toner that corresponds to a print image is transferred to a sheet, and a transferred toner image is fused to the sheet with heat and pressure. Conventionally, in a fuser control device and an image forming apparatus that are disclosed in the patent document 1 below, a plurality of heaters and a plurality of temperature detection parts are provided in a longitudinal direction in different positions in a fuser in the fuser control device, and the plurality of heaters are controlled separately based on the plurality of temperature detection parts, so that stabilization of temperature of the fuser in the longitudinal direction is acquired.